Faith in Alliances
by Railan101
Summary: Multi-PoV story; part of TTOT collab! Discovering the truth of her religion, Liele's brother, in one empire, and her best friend, the heir to another, have no idea how to help her. The chain reaction is shattering empires in all arms of the galaxy from the inside out. How exactly does one stop seven empires and a force as old as the galaxy with three ships and some pieces of paper?
1. Chapter 1 - Correspondence

**Well, guys, here we are. My first story! I've always wanted to write a fanfiction… Check out my bio if you want to know a little more about the Tale of Tesseract collaboration and how my story is involved. But for now, it's great to see you here! :p I hope you enjoy _Faith in Alliances. _And for those who don't know, the Scrolls of Harmony or the Stones of Force, which are occasionally quoted at the start of a few of my chapters, are artefacts that you can find in Spore. I didn't write it myself. But one or two of their quotes seem to be in line with my story or characters. Originally, putting these quotes there was the idea of the awesome NJKilleen, which I proceeded to steal. Ahem.  
I also need to say thanks to NJKilleen for initially inviting me to the collaboration, The Role Player Veev for being so welcoming and generally awesome, and hi to you other writers in TTOT collab who I haven't had the chance to talk to yet. Nice to meet you. xD  
****And a shout out to you Spore writers who aren't in the collab! Let's keep this game alive! Woo!  
****And sadly, I don't own Spore, otherwise I'd fly to the Grox Empire and change their coding so they didn't attack me ONLY 5 STARS AWAY FROM THE GALACTIC CORE LIKE THEY DID LAST TIME DAMMIT I WAS SO CLOSE… ahem. They can be particularly annoying in-game. But I'll stop now. Enjoy!**

Scroll of Harmony, Vol. 2:  
'Science doesn't tell you any of the things you want to know, like what the point of your whole existence might be, or whether some part of you will survive after death, or the meaning of good and evil. Science doesn't provide meaning'.

ASPELIN EMPIRE  
PLANET OLEXIA  
EMMERSIA MANSION

Letters floated above her chair in red light.  
_Liele Emmersia.  
_It was for her.

She walked straight back out of her bedroom and squeezed her eyes shut. Inhaled, forced her eyes open, returned to her room, and exhaled in a rush. The disc was still there, resting on her chair by the window. Above it, three objects glowed a deep red - her name, the Westexia Alliance's crest, and the emblem of the Taren Empire.  
_The Taren Empire. They chose me._

Liele pulled her cloak tightly into her fur. Inhaling deeply, calming herself, she muttered a brief prayer to Spia, and padded across the carpet to her chair. Reverentially, she lifted the hologram capsule in her hands. The disc bulged out in the centre and thinned off at the edges, glowing red as her name and the two crests were projected above the container. The casing was coloured a dull, metallic turquoise, made brighter against Liele's tan fur as it was carefully carried over to her desk.

Setting it down on the polished stone, Liele gazed down at the capsule for a moment. She had recently reached the age of adulthood, and therefore, of eligibility for this training programme. And now, her application had evidently been successful, and what she would dedicate the rest of her life to was resting on her desk, staring her in the face. Liele screwed her eyes tightly shut for a second, then opened them wide, reached out a hand, and tapped the disc twice.  
The edges of the container shone brighter. Liele's name and the emblem of the Westexia Alliance faded away as the crest of the Taren Empire expanded and spun slowly in the air. The hologram capsule glowed a dark violet as the red light above it struck the casing.

A Taren wearing his empire's military uniform was formed from the red light.  
"Liele Emmersia. As you will recall, the final application exams for the Captain Training Programme - the CTP - were completed by you and all other applicants two months ago."  
Even seeing him as a hologram, Liele seemed to feel the Commander's gaze intensify as he recited the next few sentences. Her eyes were fixed onto his as the red light glistened on her fur.  
"After reviewing the entire application process, you stood out to Eyde Katia and I as the strongest applicant of the Aspelin Empire this year." Liele almost fell off her chair, her small claws making slight scratches where she gripped her desk tightly. _The Eyde of the Taren Empire looked over the applications herself?  
_"As the chief recruiting officer of my Empire's CTP, I am offering you a position as one of this year's external cadets for our programme. If you send no reply to this message, a ship will arrive to retrieve you from your current residence in two days' time, taking you to the Captain training facility on planet Stellexis." The Commander nodded. "May Spia guide you in your decisions. I wish you the best of luck in your final choice."

The hologram faded as the container's edges turned from red to green. Liele's eyes were still fixated where Commander Ambith's had been, and her fanned ears lay flat against her head. Her mind felt strangely blank, a soft blur of incomprehensible thoughts. In a daze, she gazed out of her window, staring over the gardens and beyond to the multitude of cities dotting planet Olexia, the homeworld of the Aspelin Empire. The view was one of the advantages of a bedroom on the sixth storey.

_Leaving this behind… my family, my friends, my _home_… Is this really what I want? Now it's a reality?  
_She already knew the answer.  
_If it means a place on the CTP – and my chance to research the lessons of Spia over the entire Westexia Alliance - yes. I have to do this. I've always wanted, _needed,_ to do this._

Liele let out her breath in a quivering rush.

All the tests and training and examinations. The stress, the fears of rejection... all worth it. She would be on a ship to Stellexis in two days_. In just two days._

_I've done it._

Liele dropped to her knees and muttered another short prayer to Spia. Other than the slight, soothing hum of the lights around the walls and her quiet words, the room was silent.  
"Spia. For everything… Thank you. This is all I've ever wanted, all I've ever worked for, everything that I've ever hoped to do. And now it's a reality for me. I will do your work and spread your word, as has always been my duty, and as will continue to be my duty as I begin this new stage of the life that you granted me. I promise that I will not fail you."

Liele stood up, looked over at her bed, and collapsed onto it, face-down. She had devoted her life to her studies, expanding her mind and following the lessons of Spia. Worshipped all across the Westexia Alliance, their god was the embodiment of basic moral values – selflessness, honourable actions, the equality of all races of the Alliance – and Spia's teachings formed the foundations that had brought the seven empires of the now-ancient Westexia Alliance together. Liele had decided in her childhood that the more she knew, the more she could help to educate others. Her faith in Spia had carried her through life, and Liele firmly believed that, if given the right training, she could help the entirety of the Westexia Alliance to discover more about Spia – the entity, its teachings, even its origins. Anything that would help to further the education and the development of the Alliance.

"Is this_ emotional_ exhaustion I'm seeing here, or have you just still not bothered to get out of bed today?"  
Liele squeaked and jumped up to see her little brother grinning at her, holding Commander Ambith's hologram capsule.  
"Yadis! How long have you been in here? For the love of… Just put that back down on the desk, it's important."  
Yadis snickered as he carefully put the container back down. "Sorry. Are you alright? This is obviously a big day for you." His expression was full of hopefulness and happiness at Liele's achievement, and already with a feeling of loneliness at her inevitable departure. "Were… you really accepted into a training programme, Liele?"  
Her eyes dropped to the carpet.  
"I was." Her smile at seeing Yadis had faded, but she forced herself to meet her brother's gaze. _It's the least I can do. Now that I'm leaving him.  
_

"I'm sorry, Yadis. You know how much I want this; how much I _need_ to do this." Liele's fingers clenched, her short claws digging into her fur. "I don't want to leave you. You're the best friend that I have ever known. I can't- "  
"Liele." Yadis was staring at her incredulously. "We've talked about this happening for years. It's _always_ been your dream. And now..."  
He suddenly grinned widely, and Liele found herself smiling back at him.  
"...it's a reality. Of course I'll miss you, and you'll miss me. But we both expected this, to be honest. With the amount of work you've put into your application over these last few years, how could the CTP _not_ accept you? One day, you'll be the best Captain in the Westexia Alliance!" He laughed. "And therefore, I've been ready and waiting for this to happen. Ah, don't look so upset," Yadis smiled, noticing his sister's eyes suddenly filling with tears. "You shouldn't be getting so emotional about this. In fact, you should be _totally_ prepared for it. And do you know why that is?"  
Liele sighed. "Why?"  
"Aw, Liele, you should know this by now. It's because… you should never underestimate any circumstance..." Yadis sniggered. Liele cuffed him on the ear, drawing a startled squeak and a laugh from her brother. "That hurt!"  
"Good! I'm not even at the facility on Stellexis yet, and you're already trying to hammer that phrase into me!"  
"Well, it's important for all Captains to know it by heart, isn't it? I'm just... um… helping you with your training!"

Liele laughed again, and pulled Yadis into a tight hug. Despite being three years her younger, her little brother was already taller than she was, and his dark fur was already replacing the paler colour that he had shed in adolescence. "So, Stellexis, huh? You're going to the Taren Empire's CTP? Apparently, their star systems are amazing. Better scenery than any other Empire in Westexia. Not that I've had the chance to see most of them yet…" he muttered. "But this is going to be amazing! You're going to be a Captain!"  
"And you're going to explore the entirety of Westexia one day, Yadis, so you can come and visit me on Stellexis, and see every other Empire besides us Aspelins and the Taren.  
Right?" Her little brother pulled away from her hug and beamed at her.  
"I can dream, huh?"  
"It will happen. I promise."

Yadis took a deep breath. "Alright. Come and find in a few minutes with Mum and Dad. I can't wait to see their faces when they hear your news. They're both in the main lounge area. But I'm sure you have a few things to sort out right now, so don't rush yourself."  
"You're right," Liele agreed. " I need to tell my friends, pack my bags, clean up before I leave -_ and _I need to write to Audity."  
"Oh, you're right. First she moves to the Deondran Empire with her fiancée, now you're going to the _Taren_ Empire to become a Captain… I would have thought that both of my sisters leaving home would be amazing!"  
Liele stared at him flatly.  
"I was joking. I'll miss you both. Although maybe I could have your room while you're away…"  
Liele raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes. Yes. You're right," Yadis said quickly. "I'll write to Audity now, too. It's been a while since I've sent her anything. In fact, I'll do that now, before I go to find Mum and Dad." Yadis headed for the door, but spun around before he left, still grinning widely.  
"Well done, Liele."  
The chamber door glided shut behind him, leaving Yadis a blurred black shape behind the frosted glass, before he raced off down the corridor.

Liele watched the space where Yadis had been for a moment, and suddenly collapsed back onto her bed. She leapt up again a second later and threw open her wardrobe doors. Running her eyes over the capes stored away in her wardrobe, Liele pulled them all from her hangers and carefully organised them into piles. They would be ready to pack when she could make time to sort through them. The next two days would be busy, so as Yadis had reminded her, she needed to be prepared when the time came to leave. _Two more days. I need to start packing- No. Audity first._

Liele walked to her desk and sat down heavily in a seat. Carefully shifting Commander Ambith's hologram container to one side, she picked up a small, grey tablet from the back of the desk and tapped it. A keyboard lit up on the screen, and Liele began to type a message to her older sister.

Dear Audity.  
In two days' time, I will be leaving home here on Olexia, on a ship that will take me to Stellexis.  
Commander Ambith told me that the Taren Empire has offered me a place on their Captain Training Programme.  
Liele considered her next sentences. She thought of the next time she would see her sister, of what Yadis would do with himself when she left, of what she herself would be doing two days from now.

Then she smiled and continued typing. She knew what she had to write.

**Aaand there we go! I hope you guys enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter. The story here is only just beginning… ;)  
And for those of you who haven't read the awesomeness that is NJKilleen's _The Tale of Tesseract_, when Yadis says to "never underestimate any circumstance", it's a quote from Roku's training as a Captain. Although the empires of the Westexia Alliance appear to distance themselves from other empires in the Aeron Galaxy, some things evidently spread over all of its empires...**

**~Railan**


	2. Chapter 2 - Any Cause For Concern

**We have a new PoV here in the Perovan Empire. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2, and again, thanks for reading!**

PEROVAN EMPIRE  
PLANET STACONDA  
IMPERIAL PALACE

"And finally, I understand the Deondran Empire has gained a new Heir. Has there been any recent news of that?"  
The Ambassador nodded. "Emperor Gavion tells me that their Heiress is settling in well. She is due to be married to his son and Heir, Edmas, in three months' time. I was also told by the Emperor himself that relations between the Deondran and Aspelin Empires have never been better."  
Emperor Roxier smiled, inwardly musing his own Heir's options. Today had changed a lot for Layne  
"Remind me a little about the Aspelin betrothed to Heir Edmas, Ambassador. Her name and her previous status?" Marshal Ferrilyn's muzzle wrinkled as he frowned.  
"Of course, Marshal. She is the daughter of a Lord and Lady of the Aspelin Empire, and the eldest of two siblings- "  
"I heard that her sister has been selected for the same CTP as our own Heir Layne," another Ambassador muttered. Ferrilyn raised his eyebrows. "Interesting. Ambassador, please tell me a little more about Heir Edmas' betrothed."  
"Her name is Audity Emmersia. She seems to be very happy with Heir Edmas, from what I saw of them both."  
_"_Ah, _Emmersia. _That was it; the family name had slipped my mind. Thank you." Ferrilyn nodded, his ears twitching impatiently. "Is there anything else that any of you wish to discuss?"

Silence reigned over the long table. Emperor Roxier rose from his seat.  
"In that case, allow me to draw this meeting to a close." Meeting each Ambassador's eyes in turn, the Emperor thanked them for their services and for the information they had provided.  
"I will ask you to continue your work as per normal until our next meeting. We will continue to strengthen the bonds between all Empires of the Westexia Alliance. May Spia aid you all in your duties."  
The Ambassadors of the Perovan Empire murmured thanks and similar blessings to their Emperor as they filed out of the room. The sound of claws quietly clicking on the floor echoed around the room, until the doors slid shut and silence reigned in the meeting room.

Emperor Roxier turned to Marshal Ferrilyn, quietly appraising him. He stared back levelly. Then, with a long-suffering expression on his face, he raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, my dear Emperor?"  
Roxier snorted, slumped back onto his stool and hit his head on the table.  
"Ferrilyn, I do believe that was the longest meeting I have had to sit through at any point at all this year."  
The Marshal chuckled quietly, rising from his own stool and moving to the end of the long hall.  
"In that case, allow me to do the honours and fetch you a drink. Perhaps something a little, ah, _stronger _than usual would be preferred? With all due respect, Emperor, you do look as though you may need it right now."  
"With all due respect, Marshal," Roxier replied dryly, his voice somewhat muffled by the table, "I rather believe that I do."

The meeting hall was coloured a glossy dark green, but still appeared bright and welcoming thanks to the soft lighting lining the walls and ceiling. The tapping of claws on the hard floor again echoed around the room as Ferrilyn made his way over to a small cabinet set into the back wall. His wolfish muzzle split into a smile as he chuckled again in sympathy at his friend's exhaustion. The wide, slightly curved plates running down the length of his spine prevented Perovans from using chairs with backs, tending to make long meetings even more tiring than they needed to be and generally irritating visiting Ambassadors from other Empires.

"I imagine that it has been a long day for us both. I am, of course, happy for you that Heir Layne was accepted onto the Taren Empire's CTP. He will undoubtedly excel throughout the training program, but you must both have a lot to organize in such a short space of time."  
The Emperor raised his head, his ivory ears standing upright at the mention of his son. Assuming a more regal position on his stool, he smiled pensively and gazed outside. One wall of the meeting room was made of glass, so anyone seated at the table could look out into space at the blackness, the billions of stars and the softly glowing planets making up a fraction of the Aeron Galaxy.

"Ferrilyn, I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to tell you sooner. The Ambassador returning from the Deondran Empire arrived far too quickly for me to speak to you before now."  
"Don't mention it, my friend. As you said, that was a ridiculously long meeting, and held at such short notice, too." The Marshal smiled as he placed a small glass filled to the brim with golden liquid in front of Roxier, and raised his own glass with a smile.  
"So I wish your son every success in his training. To Layne. And to the impeccable taste of Commander Ambith, and the other recruiting officers of the Taren Empire."  
The Emperor grinned, raised his own glass, and the two drank. They both turned their chairs to the glass wall, and the Perovans sat for a few minutes in contemplative, but companionable silence, looking out into space.

"…Emperor. Are you certain it is the Taren Empire that offered Layne a position on their CTP? I'm sure that all seven empires in Westexia, our own included, would relish the chance to offer an Heir a place on their own Captain training programmes. Provided they met their recruitment standards."  
Roxier blinked, straightened again in his seat, and placed down his glass. "The Taren Empire is what I had heard earlier. I haven't seen Layne today myself, but I did send him a message asking him to meet me here shortly."  
"Wonderful. I just want to be sure that we know where he's going. And I would like to congratulate him myself." Ferrilyn paused for a moment, considering the Emperor beside him. "As the Deondran Empire are soon to have the Aspelin, Audity Emmersia, as their future Empress – considering that her betrothal to Heir Edmas goes as planned – well. What I am saying is that out of all seven Empires in the Westexia Alliance, Layne is now on the same CTP as Audity Emmersia's younger sister. And the CTP is run by all empires of the Alliance to promote equal relationships between us. Doesn't it seem rather… _coincidental _that Layne and Miss Emmersia's sister were both chosen by the Taren Empire? There are rather a few high-society recruits on the Taren's CTP this year, don't you think?"

Roxier was silent for a moment, staring out at the stars, and then turned back to Ferrilyn.  
"Marshal, you may be looking a little too deeply into this. We all have our own little negotiations; it's perfectly understandable. We know that already from what the Ambassador told us about this match between an Aspelin and the Deondran Heir. Relations between those two Empires have never been better, as we were both told. But I don't believe the betrothal was orchestrated. The Ambassador also said that they seem perfectly happy together, did he not? Nothing appeared forced or unnatural. And Heirs choosing partners from other empires in the Alliance is now practically as common as marrying within their own empires in this day and age. Your points are understandable, but I honestly don't believe that there is any cause for concern here."

Ferrilyn nodded slowly, a small smile twisting his muzzle as he swirled the golden drink in his glass. "Yes, my friend, that is true. But I was thinking that, perhaps…"  
The Emperor of the Perovans almost choked on his drink, then hastily placed his glass on the table and burst out laughing. "Marshal, you and your Vanetris…"  
Ferrilyn laughed too, the plates on his back quivering. "You know me far too well. I was considering contacting Vanetris and Levata, to see if they could find out anything slightly… _unorthodox _about this future marriage or Miss Emmersia's training."  
"Marshal. Audity Emmersia's parents are barely in contact with the Aspelin Emperor at all. I have found that Lord Palentil Emmersia is a very minor member of the aristocracy. And as helpful as Vanetris and Levata are, I simply do not feel comfortable using them to spy on other members of the Alliance for the sake of negotiations between Empires that may not even be occuring. The entire meaning of the Westexia Alliance's CTP is to strengthen equal bonds between all seven Empires, not to provide us with an excuse to spy on one another behind our backs."  
"You are right, of course," Ferrilyn smirked, finishing his drink with a quick gulp and rising to fetch another. "But I will find a way to win you over here, my dear Roxier."  
"Of course you will. But we will not ask Vanetris anything until we both believe it is necessary."

"Oh, what's this about Vanetris?"  
A shorter Perovan, sharing his father's cream fur and with slightly smaller plates on his back, hurried into the meeting room. Roxier rose quickly and embraced his son in a tight hug.

"Layne. Congratulations."  
"Thank you! I still can't believe that I'm on a CTP… and in the Taren Empire, too! I've only been to Stellexis once or twice before." Layne's tail swayed gently as he turned to face the Marshal of the Perovan Empire.  
"My dear Heir Layne, I am so happy for you. Noone deserved that place more than you do… Captain," Ferrilyn smiled, returning from the opposite end of the meeting hall with his drink. If possible, Layne's grin grew even wider, and he looked down at the floor in abashed modesty.  
"I'm trying not to get too ahead of myself, Marshal," Layne smiled. "But… I'm just so excited to do this! Father, I promise that I'll make you and our whole Empire, and Spia itself, proud of me while I'm training. And I'll come back to visit you here as much as I can."  
Ferrilyn bowed smoothly as Empress Sentine hurried in after her son. "I'm counting on it, Layne. We've only got two days left with you now, after all, so please don't rush ahead of me like that."  
"I'm sorry; I hadn't seen Father or the Marshal at all today. Yes. There are only two more days..."  
Layne's smile faded, and he suddenly looked as pensive as Emperor Roxier himself had minutes ago.

"I… I will miss you all. So much. This is so sudden. But…" His grin inevitably reappeared as quickly as it had left. "But this is _incredible! _The training will be second to none, and I'll be able to meet with members of the other empires in the Westexia Alliance so much more often, and…"  
Ferrilyn hid his smile behind a quick gulp of his drink. Since he had spoken his first words, Layne had never been particularly good at concealing his excitement over almost any situation, and his constant optimism tended to prove irresistible to those around him.  
The Empress hugged her son quickly. "Go and begin packing. It's late, and we will all have many matters concerning this to discuss tomorrow."

"You're right. Father's meeting seemed to go on for ages."  
Ferrilyn snorted. "Oh, you noticed?"  
The Emperor rolled his eyes as his wife took hold of his paw.  
"Sentine, we should both be getting to sleep now. Until tomorrow, Marshal."  
The Perovan bowed to the royal family with a flourish. "Until tomorrow, Emperor. Empress. Heir." Sweeping up his retractable blade left leaning on the table, Marshal Ferrilyn strode out of the meeting room.  
Layne turned to his parents one last time. "Goodnight!"  
"Goodnight, Layne."  
"Congratulations, dear. Sleep well tonight."  
Flashing one last smile, Layne hurried out of the room.

Since his first steps on two paws, Layne Edgentine had unconsciously adopted the regal stance of his family and station. However, he still struggled to keep his composure as he trotted down the corridor, staring out at the coloured planets and occasional passing spaceships whenever he passed a window. He had made his father and mother prouder than they had ever been of him. And now he would become a Captain before one day taking his father's place as the next Perovan Emperor, receiving high-class training from one of the best Commanders of the neighbouring Taren Empire – of the entire Westexia Alliance, if what he had heard about Commander Ambith was true. Layne's smile grew as he remembered waking up to see the turquoise hologram capsule resting on the sofa in his bedchamber, and listening to Ambith's offer of a place in the Captain Training Programme. He couldn't remember ever being happier or more excited – which, knowing Layne, meant a lot.

After passing endless rooms in the Palace, the Heir eventually arrived in his bedchamber. Tired, but impatient to begin writing up a list of things to take with him, he tapped a green panel on the wall to heat up a container and made himself a hot drink. The huge mattress of Layne's bed cushioned his weight as he sat down and picked up a small writing tablet and the hologram capsule from Commander Ambith. The elation from his acceptance onto a CTP had not faded at all since the morning. Layne held the turquoise capsule in his white paws for some time, staring at it and thinking of the people he would meet, the places he would travel to and the things he would learn in his training, and how proud he would make his family. Training to help the Empires of the Westexia Alliance to carry out Spia's way… In his opinion, there was no better way to improve his understanding of the empires of the Alliance and learn more about how to become a good Emperor himself.

Layne eventually placed the hologram capsule aside before returning to his bed, wriggling under the thick covers and picking up his tablet. He tapped the screen and began to type out things to take with him – the right clothes, books, comforts like old pictures or a favourite pillow – with an excited grin once more on his face. Close to finishing his list, there was a brisk knock at the door.  
"Heir Layne?" one of the guards of Layne's room called. "Marshal Ferrilyn here to see you."  
Layne quickly pulled himself out of bed and set the tablet down. "Let him in, please."

Ferrilyn walked into the expansive bedchamber, and Layne sat on his sofa, inviting the Marshal to join him. "Is something wrong?"

Ferrilyn sighed, smiling quietly to himself. "Heir Layne, I just wanted to ask you to..." He cleared his throat and began again. "You know that your father and mother think a lot of you, Layne, and so do I. You deserve this chance to become a Captain, as I told you earlier. But I decided to come and talk to you now because I… Well, I've known your father for a long time, and I've known you from the day you were born. I still remember the first moment that I saw you, you know," he smiled. "I simply wanted to make sure that you say goodbye to your father and mother properly. They will miss you, and it will be quite a while before you all see one another again."  
"Of course I will, Marshal! Why would I not? I will miss them and you so much, and there won't be much time for me to come back and visit at all for some time. Spia knows that we're all busy enough, to say the least. But thank you for thinking of me like that. I appreciate it. Really."  
Ferrilyn smiled. "I know you do, my dear Layne. I know. But when you leave, the last things you say will be all you have to remember them with. Just make it count when you leave."  
"I will. Thank you, Mar- Ferrilyn. This means a lot."

Ferrilyn stared at Layne for a moment, brown eyes meeting gold, until he nodded, smiled, and rose from the sofa.  
"Layne, when the time comes, you would make a wonderful Emperor. I will leave you to sleep now. Goodnight, Heir."

"Goodnight, Marshal."

Layne watched Ferrilyn leave, his thick, dark tail disappearing though the doors sliding shut behind him. The Marshal had always been one for putting duty and courtesy before informal, friendly exchanges, so such an evidently heartfelt address – however brief – coming from him meant a lot. Layne would miss his home so much. But he could not suppress his excitement at beginning the training programme.

_Just two more days…_

The end of the packing list could wait. Layne had realized that he was exhausted. He climbed back into his bed, wriggling under the still-warm covers and slumping down onto the mattress, before stretching a paw out, tapping a small panel on his table, and plunging the room into soft, comforting darkness.

**I love Layne. He's always just so happy about everything... xD**  
**Thanks for reading, guys! The story continues...**


	3. Chapter 3 - Something Greater

**Chapter Three. Liele finds herself out of her comfort zone, but momentarily. As an obsessive studier and devout follower of Spia, she should fit in fine on the Taren Empire's Captain training programme. I wish I was as good as studying as her. I can hardly find the time to write with all the work I've got at the moment. But the chapter is here! So enjoy it before I get buried under a mountain of homework and university applications and can't write any more. :p**

Stone of Force, Vol. 4:  
'All life betrays itself and dies. To attempt to preserve one's life is pointless. Loyalty must be given to something greater than a single life'.

ASPELIN EMPIRE  
PLANET OLEXIA  
EMMERSIA MANSION

"You'll send me a message every day, right?"  
"I've told you already, you _know _I will. I'll miss you as much as you'll miss me."  
"I just can't imagine life without you here, Liele."  
The Aspelin sighed, dropping her two heavy cases and a smaller overnight bag on the flagstones outside. The shadow of the Emmersia Mansion hung over her and her brother as they stood on the terrace looking over the gardens.  
"Yadis. You are my _brother_. We've grown up together. I've seen you get through all of the things that I had to deal with when I was your age. You can handle whatever life throws at you. And I'll always be with you. I promise that I'll visit you here on Olexia as much as I possibly can."

Liele grit her teeth. She had held back the tears at leaving Yadis for what felt like an age, over the two days that she had been preparing herself. And now she was here, standing outside her home, her belongings carefully folded and packed into the bags lying around her, and she knew that they would have to come eventually. Despite their age difference, Liele and her brother were practically the same person. They had done everything together. They were a constant in each others' lives. And now Liele felt that she was tearing that apart.  
"I can't imagine life without you either, Yadis. I – I'm so… I'm sorry…"  
Tears began dripping through Liele's fur. Her brother sighed and quickly pulled her into a hug. Liele felt his own shoulders shaking as he held her tightly.  
"We've been through this, Liele. This is what you _need _to do. It's your dream, studying with the best and learning about Spia's lessons. We'll still see each other often. And we'll send holograms, or just messages, all the time. And the programme is only a few years long, right? In three years time I'll be an adult like you, so maybe I could even move out and get a house on Stellexis near the training buildings…"

Liele giggled. "Don't mention that to Mum and Dad. With Audity and I both away now, they'll practically have you under lockdown."  
Yadis laughed with her as he pulled away, quickly wiping his own tears from his blue-black fur and sniffling slightly.  
"Speak of the devil…"  
"Liele! Yadis! Look up!"  
Leta and Palentil Emmersia walked out of the mansion house together to join their son and daughter, who gazed up at the brightening sky. Yadis' eyes widened.  
"Well, Liele. The Taren Empire is definitely one to treat their recruits with a little class…"

The body of the ship was long and rectangular, around half the length of the mansion, and slightly thinner at the front to house the cockpit. Its engines lay parallel to the body, connected by the tailfin that stretched along the back of the ship, and the wings were slowly folding into slits on the engine cases as it alighted on the lawn. The paintwork shone a deep bronze in the morning light as a door on the side slid open, and a Taren walked quickly out towards them.  
"Miss Liele Emmersia?" she smiled. Liele nodded briskly and shook her small, webbed hand.  
"Wonderful. I'm Shamis. I'll take your cases here and see you on the ship in a moment." Shamis nodded to Liele's family, the long tendrils on the back of her head swaying gently. "Take your time. We've still only picked up three recruits; there will be another three Empires to visit after this."  
"Thank you. I'll be there in just a second."

Liele said her final goodbyes to her parents, amidst their repetitions of "Take care of yourself," and "We're so proud of you," and "Keep sending us messages," that had been all but constant for the last two days. Then she turned to Yadis once more. They looked silently at each other for a few moments, then hugged one last time.  
"I'll miss you, Liele. I love you."  
"I love you too, Yadis.

She looked up at her bedroom window, high in the sixth storey of the mansion looming above her, and at her family, before turning around and walking towards the ship.

The sound of the engines seemed like the continuous ring of a bell, merged with a chorus of humming. The pitch rose and fell subtly, and the effect was almost hypnotic. Liele hurried on board, smiling at two other recruits who were sitting together and chatting excitedly. One was from the Deondran Empire, and the other was a Charedo. They smiled back and said hello politely as the Taren who had taken Liele's bags walked over.  
"I've put your cases in the room you'll have for the night," Shamis told her. "If you come and find me in the pilot's bay when you're ready, I'll show you there and fill you in on when we're expecting to arrive on Stellexis tomorrow."  
Liele thanked her, and turned to stare out of a glass panel in the wall. Her parents were gazing upwards as the ship took off, and Yadis was beaming at her and waving excitedly.  
Liele watched, waving back, until they were all out of sight.  
_Oh, Spia…  
_She knew that it was only natural to feel like this after leaving her family, but Liele had promised herself not to do this right now. Not in front of the other new recruits, before she'd even introduced herself. But to her embarrassment, fresh tears began streaming through her tawny fur, and Liele kept her face to the window in an attempt to hide them.  
_I normally have a better control over myself than this. This is just humiliating… I have to get a hold on myself before anyone actually notices this and I get even more melodramatic._

"Oh. Don't… Ah! I'm sorry…"  
Liele jumped, hearing someone speak behind her, and hastily tried to regain her composure. A Perovan stood in front of her, coloured white from his fur to the plates on his back, smiling apologetically.  
"My apologies. I've just been in my room here and I know that we just picked another recruit up, so I came out to say hello. You seemed upset, so I wanted to see if you were alright. If you need some space alone, I can…"  
"Oh, no, it's fine. I don't know why I'm like this; I normally have much better control over myself." Liele clenched her teeth in exasperation. "I honestly am happy to be here. This is such an honour, joining an CTP and studying the work and words of Spia… It's just that– " She sighed heavily, her claws digging into the skin under the soft fur on her palms. Oddly, the sharp pinch had always managed to calm her when she became frustrated.  
"I understand. It's alright," the Perovan smiled. "All of us miss our families a lot. But it will get easier, and we can still visit them and keep in touch as much as possible, right?"  
The Deondran and the Charedo agreed, having broken off from their conversation to listen in.  
"We're all new here," the Deondran reassured Liele. He was covered in dark green scales and had a short, blunt beak.  
"And of course, no one is doing this alone," the Charedo added. "The same training programs are beginning right now in Empires all over the Westexia Alliance."  
"That's true," Liele replied gratefully. "Thank you."

After everyone had introduced themselves, the Charedo and Deondran were about to return to their conversation when Liele spoke up again.  
"You just said that your name is Layne… I'm sure that I know you from somewhere, but I can't think how."  
The Perovan chuckled and looked over at the other recruits, who were trying not to laugh at his resigned expression.  
"Well, Liele, Layne just _happens_ to be the son of Emperor Roxier and the Heir to the entire Perovan Empire," the Charedo grinned. "But don't tell him that I told you that. He tends to get embarrassed."  
"What? Oh, of course, you must be Layne Edgentine… I'm so sorry, ah, Heir, I– "  
"No, no, no!" Layne cut her off hastily. "That's exactly what I _don't_ want to happen here," he assured Liele, glancing sideways at the Charedo, who winked at him. "Please, just treat me as you would any of the other recruits. As a friend. Please, Liele?"  
The Aspelin sighed, running a paw through her fur. "Alright. I didn't mean to overreact there. It's a pleasure to meet you, Layne."  
Layne beamed and suddenly grabbed her in a hug.  
"Thank you! It's great to meet you too, Liele!"  
"We've figured that he does that a lot," the Deondran sniggered as Layne released her, still beaming. "You'll get used to it."

Liele had gone to sleep early that night, wanting to get used to the time change on Stellexis before the programme began. She had spent some time watching the solar systems of the Westexia Alliance drift by, and staring out at the apparently unreachable stars and galaxies in the far distance. In space, the stars shone as brightly as headlights, and Liele always felt that she could stay and watch them out of the window for hours; more than anything, she found it a liberating and calming pastime. Eventually, she had managed to get herself into bed. She was woken by Layne the next morning, who had already made breakfast for her and the other recruits. Although everyone appeared to be missing their homes and families, Layne's perpetual smiles and good mood quickly proved to be infectious. By the time everyone was awake, they were all chatting happily over their food, and the excitement of the coming day was rising every minute. Liele found herself telling the others about Yadis and his dreams of one day creating his own exploration team, and found them impressed when they discovered that she was Audity Emmersia's sister. For a while, she was the centre of their attention as she told them the story of Audity's engagement to the Heir of the Deondran Empire. However, Yadis drew the most attention, happily describing to the recruits what it was like to live with an Emperor and Empress, and telling them about the esteemed Marshal Ferrilyn.

Amidst their conversations, Shamis' voice sounded over the speakers. "We are now approaching Stellexis. We will be landing in ten minutes. Please ensure that all of your belongings are with you before we alight on the surface."

Everyone had prepared themselves the night before, not wanting to waste any time, so all six recruits – from every Empire in Westexia, discounting the Taren – hurried over to the window. Layne grinned at Liele, putting his mug down and pulling her over to the others. Stellexis, the homeworld of the expansive Taren Empire, loomed in the ship's pathway. A greenish haze hung over the planet; Layne had spent a long time enthusiastically describing its beautiful plant life and scenery to Liele, who had been forced to admit her surprise at missing so many things in her research of her new home.

Five minutes later, the planet obscured the recruit's view of space completely. Liele watched as the ship grew closer and closer to the ocean, until its flight path leveled out. The recruits quickly began to make out the towers and skyscrapers of a huge city in the distance, and in a matter of minutes, they were flying over the spires of the largest settlement on Stellexis. The city was a dusky brown in the half-light of the rising sun, and the tallest towers cast long, wide shadows over long swathes of buildings. Broad freeways wound over myriad lights and buildings, creating easy passageways around the spires. The skyscrapers dwarved almost anything else that Liele had seen before. They were beautiful. Layne's expression was awestruck.

"You've never been to this part of the Taren Empire, have you, Liele?"  
"No," she replied, dazed by the huge metropolis moving past them. "I've barely even visited any parts of the Taren Empire at all before. And I've definitely never seen their capital city..."

Layne laughed. "In that case, allow me to educate you on this point. Welcome to Arkal."

The ship touched down on a patch of grass surrounded by a multitude of buildings. Hundreds of Taren wandered over the grass, coming in and out of doorways and joined by many recruits from other Empires, all in different stages of their training. Liele felt almost as excited as Layne looked as she trotted off the ship after the others, followed by Shamis.

"Well, this is your final stop," she smiled. "When I'm not giving the recruits basic flying lessons or sleeping through shuttle duty, I work part-time here in the kitchens. So if any of you need me, just ask for me and I should be there somewhere. See you around, guys. And good luck."

With that, Shamis returned to the ship. It hovered for a moment high above the lawns, the bronze shining dazzlingly bright as it caught the rising sunlight above the training school buildings, before shooting off and vanishing amongst the spires in the distance.

Layne walked with Liele to the accommodation buildings. They talked for some time in her room, gossiping more about their families, the other recruits and when they would meet Commander Ambith and begin the training programme. Eventually, the Perovan left to let Liele unpack and settle in. Listening to some favourite music and to the tapping of rain on the window, she carefully organised her cloaks, textbooks, writing tablet and some spare hologram capsules for her to send to Yadis, Aduity and her parents, before sitting quietly in front of her window to clear her mind. From there, Liele was fortunate enough to be able to see the entirety of the city of Arkal, and even the fields and forests stretching away beyond the capital city and around the rest of the planet of Stellexis. The view was beautiful. The dizzying skyscrapers glowed bronze in the sun, and light glinted dazzlingly off passing ships, many like the one that Shamis had flown.

Some time later, there was a soft knock. Liele slid off her windowseat and padded over to the door, and froze. The Taren facing her had smooth skin marbled blue and white, and was mostly covered by a flowing white robe with golden trim. This marked her as the Eyde of the Taren Empire.

"Hello. You are Liele Emmersia, I take it. May I come in for a brief moment?"

"Yes. Of course! Excuse me." Liele quickly composed herself and moved out of the way to allow entry. The **'s large paws belied her graceful movement, and the long tendrils on her head waved gently as she walked in.

The Aspelin was awestruck. To reach the rank of Eyde was the height of her already considerable ambitions – working as the most powerful voice of Spia's lessons, at the forefront of teaching and researching their god's ideals, the primary religious figure of her entire empire…

"Liele, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Eyde Katia. I apologise for the unannounced visit, but I only arrived here recently and Commander Ambith has not yet been able to visit any of you himself, so do not worry yourself – you had no way of knowing that I would be here to see you," Katia smiled. "I think it a part of my duty to visit our latest recruits on the CTP. I often work in this training facility, you see, as Captains are one of the Westexia Alliance's primary resources in teaching and researching Spia across our empires. As I hear it, you will be helping me with some of my duties during your time here," Katia smiled.

Liele was speechless.

"Miss Emmersia? Are you feeling alright?" Katia frowned, concerned.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Eyde, I… I'll be working with you? That's… incredible… I- "

Katia smiled again, reassuring Liele that she would be alright. "You won't be doing anything too dramatic; to begin with, it will just be some routine work to help me on the rare occasions when you won't be studying. All of the recruits will be working with one of the primary members of the staffing here; for example, Commander Ambith himself told me that he will be working with Heir Layne."  
"Layne? I'm sure that he'll do an excellent job with the Commander," Liele smiled, remembering his stories about Marshal Ferrilyn.

"As am I. Now, my apologies for giving you such a short introduction today, but I am certainly looking forward to seeing you again soon, Liele," Katia said. "You will be briefed in the main assembly hall later today. A message should arrive for you shortly with your schedules for the day, so for now, just relax. You seem as though you need to at this moment."

"I think you're right," Liele sighed, smiling gratefully at the Eyde. "Thank you for your visit," she said, rising with Katia as she left the room. "I am honoured to be working with you in my years here."  
Katia nodded, took her leave of Liele and left the room.

The Aspelin sat heavily back down in her windowseat. This coming day would be a whirlwind. She would be assisting an Eyde over the course of her training? This was almost too good to be true. What would she be doing? What things could she learn from an Eyde?

Liele took a deep breath and lay down on the windowseat. A grin spreading across her face, she turned to face Stellexis once more.

**Well, if I could go to school in a city like Arkal, I would probably study as much as Liele. But anyway. Thanks once again for being here! There'll be quite a bit more action in Chapter Four as we return to Layne's father in the Perovan Empire...**


	4. Chapter 4 - Knife to a Gun Fight

**My latest chapter! I hope you like it. It introduces a few of my favourite characters, even if one or two of them do have a habit of talking too much. :p And the first action scene, although it's pretty short. But still... Action scene! Yay! It's about time, I know. The more I write, the more I'll get better at writing action scenes and any other type of scenes. I hope. Enjoy!**

PEROVAN EMPIRE  
PLANET NICAR  
IMPERIAL PALACE

"So, Emperor. I have heard recently from your Empress that Layne has been spending a lot of time with Audity Emmersia's sister. And he's only been in the Taren Empire's CTP facility for a day or so."

Emperor Roxier looked over at his Marshal, who raised an eyebrow. He sighed in resignation. "I had been wondering when you would bring that up. Leave it to you to find out those kinds of things."

Ferrilyn's smiled calmly at him. "Well, then, what do you think?"

"Marshal, we've been discussing this for the last two – _three _– days."  
"And, as I had mentioned before, have I managed to win you over?"  
The Perovan rolled his eyes, his tail twitching. "As a matter of fact, you have. Just because I want you to stop talking about Vanetris. Go on. You may contact him now, if you wish."  
Marshal Ferrilyn grinned. "As I told you previously, my dear Emperor, I knew that you would see this my way eventually."  
"Ferrilyn. You are not to ask him to spy on other empires, or about any of those other notions you had," Roxier commanded. "Just to speak to him and Levata about any potential negotiations between the Aspelin, Taren and Deondran Empires."  
"Naturally, my friend." Ferrilyn was already typing a sequence of numbers and letters on a keyboard set into the long table. They were in the same meeting room as they had been three days ago, having recently ended a meeting with many Ambassadors from all across the Westexia Alliance to discuss the recruits beginning their CTPs in all seven empires.

A gently glowing rectangle formed above the table as Ferrilyn typed. Letters and maps appeared on the screen, zooming in until they had pinpointed a set of coordinates on Nicar, a quiet desert planet owned by the Charedo Empire. The two Perovans sat back and watched as the screen flashed green for a few moments, until a chime rang from the speakers around the walls and a Charedo appeared before them. He had a short, broad snout and blue scales that created a strange effect on the screen as they shimmered in the light.

"Emperor Roxier! And Marshal Ferrilyn. I am honoured by this, ah, sudden communication. To what do I owe this contact?"  
Roxier nodded to Ferrilyn, who smiled gratefully and took charge of the conversation.

"Vanetris. It's been a while. I apologise for the lack of notice, but I have something to ask of you."  
"Oh, of course ! What would you like to know, Marshal?"  
Ferrilyn frowned. "You seem somewhat distracted, Vanetris. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Marshal. I apologise. It's been a long day," the Charedo smiled apologetically.

"That's alright; I understand completely." Roxier chuckled in the background. "Now, Vanetris, it has come to my attention that the Aspelin Empire may well be conducting negotiations with influential members of other empires. Namely the Deondrans and the Taren."  
"Ah, yes, the new Deondran Heiress is an Aspelin, isn't she?" Vanetris smiled. "The daughter of a lord and lady, if I remember correctly. A timely engagement, hm? Heir Edmas is well past the age of adulthood now, and- "  
"Vanetris. If possible, I would like you and Levata to obtain news of any covert operations that the Aspelin Empire may be conducting, and to discover the motives behind them."  
"It is more than likely that nothing is going on here at all," Roxier cut in smoothly, "but we would both appreciate it if you discovered anything related to these allegations."  
"I know that you and Levata act quickly, so would two days be sufficient time for you to respond to us?"  
"Oh, yes, absolutely." Vanetris smiled reassuringly at the two Perovans. "I'll get back to you both as soon as possible. It has been wonderful to speak with you again, Marshal; it's been so long. And Emperor, it was an honour."

Roxier smiled, and Ferrilyn nodded and thanked Vanetris. The Charedo ended the communication and slumped back in his seat.

"Merisse?"  
A muffled complaint came from a cupboard behind Vanetris' seat.

"Ah, I thought you had been put in there. You really do need to work on improving your reflexes in these kinds of situations."

A Roulca was dragged, coughing and covered with dust and sand, out of a nearby wardrobe by a female Charedo. "Vanetris has a point, you know," Levata muttered as she pulled her out.

"Well, if you weren't receiving constant calls from random empires in this damned Alliance, you wouldn't have to keep shoving me into wardrobes, _would _you, guys?" Merisse complained. "And this planet is hot enough already without having to be covered by blankets and… and Spode knows what else is in there, but something smells."  
Levata quickly dusted Merisse down. "Sorry about that. Vanetris and I do have to maintain a professional appearance here."  
The Roulca rolled her eyes, shaking her red and white scales to remove the last of the sand. "You guys wouldn't know professional if it hit you in the- "

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry," Levata interrupted. "But it's been a while since we've been contacted by one of the Emperors, and by his right-hand man at the same time, too."

"That's understandable. I suppose," Merisse muttered. Unlike the Charedos' short, flat snouts, she had a thick bill and a short tail, but both Roulcas and Charedos shared a similar type of scales and slightly stunted fingers. "And since the people in this lovely Alliance never even think to leave it, _despite _having perfectly acceptable technology that's capable of travelling the entirety of the Aeron galaxy, I'm not sure what that Perovan – Marshal, ah, Ferrilyn, was it? – would think of you having a teenager from some far-flung empire hidden in your wardrobe. Although he did seem perfectly polite. But perhaps a little impatient."

"And I thought Vanetris talked too much," muttered Levata, handing Merisse the snacks she had been eating earlier.

Vanetris and Levata ran a small, but wide-reaching, operation on planet Nicar. Between them both, the Charedos had covert access to almost every line of communication within the seven empires that formed the Westexia Alliance. To Merisse, they also seemed to know everyone in the Alliance personally. When she had first passed through the Westexia Alliance, as a young girl out exploring the Aeron galaxy beyond the reaches of the distant Roulca Empire, Vanetris and Levata had been her first intentional point of call. Intentional meaning that her initial journey had been slightly misjudged, and she had been forced to make her landing in an all-but-abandoned spaceport before her ship ran out of fuel completely and she was left drifting in space. After fending off some locals, she had luckily met some more well-meaning people who were willing to get a young, lost girl out of trouble. They had barely managed to conceal Merisse after she had belatedly discovered the Westexia Alliance's stringently enforced gun veto, due to a convoluted series of events involving mistaken identities and the local residents having had one too many drinks. Finally, Merisse had been pointed in the direction Vanetris and Levata on Nicar, a small planet consisting mostly of desert and a few modest settlements owned by the Charedo Empire.

"Oh, so I talk a lot, do I? You say that like it's a bad thing," Vanetris pouted. He glanced over at Merisse, who had resumed her place in a chair and continued chatting with Levata. "Is the wardrobe really _that _dusty?"  
The Roulca rolled her eyes. "Don't rub it in. It's impossible having red scales. You're lucky having darker blue. Nothing shows up on them. Got sand all over me now. So what are you two planning on doing about the… the Aspelin and Taren Empires, wasn't it?"

Vanetris and Levata frowned slightly. "And the Deondrans. I think that we'll just have to pay a little more attention to their past and present communications over the next couple of days," Vanetris explained. "Although I'm sure that one of us would remember if we'd heard anything unexpected. It's exceedingly rare that this kind of thing happens between the empires in Westexia at all, but we'll have to keep an eye on things."  
"If anything is going on, we'll have a quick word with the right people and tell them that they either need to be more subtle or stop what they're doing," Levata said. "A little trust and honesty does tend to go a long way in the Westexia Alliance, Merisse."

"I know," the Roulca sighed. "It must be nice for you both, having lived here all your lives. From what you tell me, I could swear that you two single-handedly keep the peace in this entire Alliance sometimes, Spode – sorry, it's Spia that you worship here, right? – well, Spia help you both. You and all your contacts and communications and things… and this Alliance and your Spia and your trust and friendliness between empires… I wish people in my part of Aeron would act a little more like you guys," she sighed.

"Merisse, from what you've told me, the Roulcas are holding out just fine at the moment. And you're not exactly one to let people take advantage of you and your empire, are you?"

Merisse and Levata both had to laugh. "I'd like to think not. And on that note, I think I should be going. There's someone I need to find, and someone I need to avoid. And they're the same person. You wouldn't be kind enough to- "  
Vanetris cut her off sharply. "We've been through this already. No giving out information that others have expressly asked us not to tell. I wouldn't tell your friend a single thing about you that you didn't want him to know. Merisse, you know you can trust us."  
"I know. I'm sorry. Thank you both for having me here; it's been great to see you again. And don't forget to call me if you find out anything – anything at all – about those artefacts, whether they're Scrolls or Stones." Merisse smirked as she was shown to the door. "Say hi to Marshal Ferrilyn and the wardrobe for me when you next talk. I'll be back to you pretty soon, guys."

Merisse hurried back towards her ship, parked five minutes away from Vanetris and Levatas' home to avoid the small but crowded village. She had left the engine running in order to get back home quickly, but soon realised that a fast return to the Roulca Empire may not be an option this time.

Her sleek, black ship parked tantalisingly in view, Merisse ducked behind a small building. A tall Charedo with deep green scales was striding towards Vanetris and Levata's house. He seemed irritated, walking quickly and purposefully, and occasionally glancing back at Merisse's ship.

The young Roulca stepped out from behind her building.

"Acion."

The Charedo's head whipped around, and a satisfied smile broke across his short muzzle.

"Little Merisse. How wonderful to see you here. I was just looking for you," Acion said, gesturing to the ship parked behind him. The deep rumble of its engines thrummed through them both. "I don't suppose that you'd be interested in giving me any of your artefacts before we begin."

Merisse grinned. "I wouldn't want to bore you, would I? Believe it or not, I was just leaving, so I think you'll have to come and get them from me. Unless you'd like to give one of your own Scrolls or Stones to me instead?"

Acion glared silently at Merisse, who calmly pulled out a pistol from her bag.

"You know how easily I could use this on you right now. How I could have used on you it a while ago, when you first tried to take an artefact from me, which would have made my life a whole lot simpler. But I never do use it. Not on you or anyone from Westexia, anyway."

Acion removed a silver sword from his belt, his eyes never leaving Merisse's. As he flicked a small switch, the blade glowed a faint blue and electricity crackled along its length.

"My thoughts exactly," Merisse smiled. She dropped her pistol on the ground and removed her own, somewhat shorter, blade from her bag. "It's partly because the authorities here in Westexia seem to get so precious over guns. And partly because, unlike some people, I fight honourably, Acion. And you don't. And sadly, you've still only managed to get one Scroll and one Stone from me, despite being more than twice my age. How many of the Scrolls of Order did I get from you the last time we saw each other? Two? Are you going to try and break your losing streak now?"

The Charedo snarled and ran at Merisse. Whipping her blade up, she blocked Acion's onslaught. Her considerable size and age difference was at her disadvantage here, so Merisse quickly sidestepped and slashed at him. Acion leaped to the side, a fresh scratch above his hip. Growling in pain at the small electrical jolt tearing through him, he gripped his blade with both hands and swung it levelly at Merisse. She rolled and swiped at Acion's ankles before jumping back to her feet, only to feel the Charedo's taloned fist slam into the side of her head. The Roulca fell to her knees in the sand. Gently, Acion touched the tip of his blade to the back of her neck, sending bolts of electricity surging through her. Merisse screamed out and collapsed.

Acion knelt down beside her, lifting the girl's bill with a claw so he could look into her eyes.

"My dear Merisse. The violation of the Westexia Alliance's gun laws are so people can fight with some semblance of respectability in the first place. If we could use guns, well, fights just wouldn't be fair at all, would they? Using a blade leaves it all down to skill and perseverance."  
"Acion."  
"Yes, Merisse?"  
"You should know that nobody lectures me on fighting honourably._"_  
Acion's wrist was seized and twisted around, slamming the flat of his blade into his chest. The Charedo yelled out as sparks cracked across his body, and he collapsed onto the hard ground beside Merisse. She dragged herself to her feet, and cut through the strap on Acion's bag. Staggering to where her pistol lay, glinting silver on the sand, she swept it up, flicked off the safety catch, and aimed it at the Charedo's head.

"Idiot," she smiled through teeth gritted against her dizziness and the pain throbbing through her head. "Sorry, Acion, but I've got to leave you now. You've made me late. Say hi to Vanetris and Levata for me later."

Merisse holstered her pistol and tapped Acion with her blade, sending a quick jolt of electricity through him. He groaned and collapsed once more onto the sand, still conscious but unable to pull himself up at all. With his green scales covered in dust and sparks still streaking across his torso, he heard the deep bass of the engines suddenly increase in volume and watched the black craft rise over him. A shadow was cast over Acion as he lay back in the hot sun, watching Merisse's ship streak away into the sky.

The faces of two more Charedos appeared above Acion as he pulled himself up from the ground.

"She took my bag," he snarled, more to himself than to them.

"My friend, you did arrive much earlier than we expected. I would have told Merisse to leave earlier and you to arrive later if we had known you would be here so soon," Vanetris sighed. "She is our friend as much as you are, you know."  
"Yes, I know," muttered Acion as Levata helped him up. "You're not going to do anything to help me get that bag back, are you?"  
"Merisse asked us something similar," Levata said patiently, supporting his considerable weight. "She doesn't want us to tell you anything about the artefacts that she's found, and we haven't told her anything about the ones that you've found, either. Out of interest, how many were in that bag?"  
"Two Scrolls of Order and one Stone of Force," Acion muttered as they walked to Vanetris and Levatas' home. "So now I have one of each set left. And now she has three of each. And there are ten in each set. Spia knows how I'll find them in time."

Vanetris chuckled. "I'll give you the same advice that I gave to Merisse. Just keep looking, and don't get yourself hurt. We do care about you both, as much as you hate us to."  
Levata looked at Acion, covered in the same amount of dust and sand as Merisse had been when she was dragged from their wardrobe, and snorted. "Well, Merisse told me who her employer is, and I know who employs you, too, Acion. But both of them had better be paying you guys enough for this work."

**And there we go. If you're reading this pretty recently to the time I created my story here, this will be the latest chapter published so far. I hope you're liking the start of _Faith in Alliances_. It means a lot that you're reading my insanity at all. But I'm hoping to update every one to two weeks, so I hope you stay around. We're just getting started. ;)  
~Railan**


End file.
